


December 28th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: BFFs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 28th

Clarice scolded herself an idiot. Why had she invited Will over to her shabby apartment in the first place? Well, yes, Will's house in Marathon wasn't of formidable interior either and considering all his stray dogs, it was a wonder to her that it still looked so neat, but really, what was her apartment compared to that? It was small and stuffed and really not the most tidy of all places. It was enough for her to live and sleep in, but to invite one of her best friends over? She scolded herself once more an idiot. Will wasn't the type of person to judge someone for their living arrangements. No, he wasn't. He was far too kind for something like that and had gone through a lot himself to not bother with such prejudices.

All of her worries were washed away once Will stepped into her apartment, commented on it being small but really cosy instead of the wide and mostly empty rooms of his house and both landed on the sofa with a cup of warm coffee. They deliberately chatted about work, mostly of course about Hannibal, and about anything crossing their minds.

“So, what'ya planning for New Year?” Will asked after putting down his empty cup and leaned back against the sofa whilst training his eyes on Clarice.

The brown haired pondered for a while and shifted on the sofa to face him. She propped her head against her hand, her elbow resting on the back of the sofa, when she stared at him. “I've got no particular plans, to be honest,” she replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug and let her fingers run over the rim of her trouser leg.

Will hummed at that and threw his head onto the back of the sofa. “Why don't you come over to my house? I've got no real plans either and we could find something to do together then,” he suggested when turning his head at her and flashed a smile when he found Clarice smiling at him in agreement.


End file.
